Winter Wonder Land
by Eclipsedlove
Summary: hisoka gives tsuzuki a special little christmas gift


I DO NOT OWN YAMI NO MASTUEI

Winter Wonder Land

i thought it would be funny to dress little hisoka up like a... well read and you'll see, please review and happy holidaysXXXOOO

Tsuzuki slowly skulked home after being shooed out of the office. He didn't even know what he'd done wrong.

He'd been searching for Hisoka all morning, it was very uncommon for the blond to be late which caused Tsuzuki to worry right away. He had asked around the office if any one had seen him, but no one had.

Watari came in late today as well. When he entered the office he yelled at Tsuzuki for being klutzy enough to lose his partner and told him he should just go home. When Tsuzuki ran from the scientist's office crying to Tatsume he got the same cold treatment. By then Tsuzuki felt that it would be best if he just went home.

Normally, he would have loved to go home early, but today wasn't normal. Today was Christmas Eve….

When he got to the street he pocketed the brightly wrapped books he had gotten for his little partner. They had fought the night before. Hisoka had wanted to stay home and have dinner with Tsuzuki but Tsuzuki wanted to go to their favorite restaurant. He knew Hisoka didn't like going out but, he couldn't understand why Hisoka wouldn't yield to him just this once. Hisoka had left the apartment by storming out and saying that what ever Tsuzuki decided to do he would not be part of it.

The raven aired man began to walk slowly down the street. "I can't believe how grouchy every one is today…I mean its Christmas Eve, how can any one be grumpy around Christmas. Well I guess this will just be one more Christmas that I'll spend alone."

In truth he had really been looking forward to spending this Christmas with Hisoka, it would have been their first together. But since the boy had skipped Christmas Eve Tsuzuki figured he wouldn't want to celebrate Christmas with him either.

He passed his favorite bar, it was tempting not to go in, but, he was still hurt from being shunned by his friends, he just wanted to go and curl up in bed. A cold wind blew through his long jacket. He turned his eyes to the pale sky; snow began to fall from the wintry heavens. 'I wonder if Hisoka likes snow.'

When he finally made it home, the weather had taken a turn for the worst; it was a total blizzard outside and the poor Shinigami was frozen to the bone. He dumped his heavy coat over a near by chair and slipped of the rest of his wet clothes. When he was stripped to his silky reindeer boxers he started to walk towards the bathroom, when he notices a sweet scent drifting around the apartment.

He stood in the door way to the bathroom a moment and recognized the scents of peppermint and ginger bread and all of his favorite Christmas scents. "At least someone's having a good evening," he muttered. He turned to go start a bath but stopped again when he heard a faint, "Not really…"

He walked over to his closed bedroom door, "Hisoka?" "Yeah, why don't you come in here Tsuzuki, I have a gift for you." Surprised Tsuzuki slowly entered the dim room, what he saw laying on his bed made his blood march like toy soldiers to his nether regions….

Hisoka was displayed on his bed covered in an unbelievable amount of sweets. "Merry Christmas, baka," he said sweetly. Tsuzuki leaned back against the door trying to take in the entire vixen that was laid out for him.

"If you don't hurry up and play with me I'm going to melt," Hisoka whispered trying to conceal his blushing cheeks with his powdered sugar frosted hair.

On his chest their was frosting and sprinkles in beautifully delicate snow flake designs that danced all the way down his arms and legs. Looking closer Tsuzuki saw that there were dirty things written in each of the snow flakes like, lick it, or fuck me. Hisoka's lips were glossed and his face flushed, and it didn't take long for Tsuzuki to see why. The center piece of this ensemble was a candy cane and whip cream tower erected at Hisoka's hips. The little pink tip of his lovers cock was the pinnacle of the tower which Tsuzuki desperately wanted to devour.

Tsuzuki walked to his lover's side and bent down to lick at his lips. Kissing gently, Hisoka moaned and quickly deepened the kiss. 'How long has he been waiting for me?' Moving down the boy's body he lapped at each to the snow flakes and obeyed each little command, biting here, or suckling there, until the pretty little outlines were nothing more than saliva prints on the boys pale skin. Hisoka moaned and panted cutely, begging for more.

When Tsuzuki was satisfied that he'd cleaned Hisoka's body enough he positioned himself at Hisoka's tower. He remover one of the candy canes and fed it to Hisoka for a moment before leaning down and kissing his weeping tip.

Taking in the wonderful taste of Hisoka and whip cream Tsuzuki swallowed hungrily. The movement in Tsuzuki's mouth sent Hisoka over the edge, spilling into his lovers welcoming cavity. Hisoka was spent, but Tsuzuki had one more thing left on his agenda. Taking some of the cum-whip cream mix still left on Hisoka's cock, Tsuzuki carefully prepared his little lover, before placing himself at his entrance.

Pushing in slowly Hisoka gasped and moaned as Tsuzuki entered his body. When he was all the way there Tsuzuki stopped to look at the beauty beneath him. "I love you so much Asato," Hisoka breathed. "Merry Christmas baby," Tsuzuki said as he began to rock passionately with his partner.

The next morning Hisoka awoke wrapped in the strong arms of his Tsuzuki. When he tried to move he found that their skin pretty much had bonded together due to the wet sugar that had dried between them. "Good morning sweet heart," Tsuzuki whispered. Hisoka raised his head and smiled up at the man who'd been watching him sleep. "Merry Christmas," replied Hisoka. The blond snuggled against the older man's broad chest. He let his senses drift into Tsuzuki's. The man's mind was calm except for one question buzzing annoyingly in the back of his mind.

"Tsuzuki what's wrong?" Amethyst eyes met emerald pools. "How did that happen? I mean how did you decorate yourself that way?" Hisoka turned away blushing, "I had Watari help me, and then I had him send you home," he explained quietly. "Oh," Tsuzuki sighed understanding everyone's behavior now. "You told Watari, so now the entire office knows about us you know…" Hisoka's blush deepened, "I know," he murmured in to Tsuzuki's chest. Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki again after a moment. "That doesn't mean I love you any less though," he said. Tsuzuki pulled him closer and kissed his forehead. "I love you too, Hisoka."


End file.
